Black Roses and Sweet Nothings
by WickedBunnyThatWasChosen
Summary: Once upon a time there was a fair prince named Draco who fell in love with Prince Harry from a kingdom far, far, away. This is the tale of their adventures at a magical school named Hogwarts, and how their love conquered all. HD...no angst!


**Summary:** **_Once upon a time there was a fair prince named Draco who fell in love with Prince Harry from a kingdom far, far, away_**. This is the tale of theiradventures ata magical school named Hogwarts, and how their love conquered all. Set as -technically- their first year, but truly their seventh when seen age wise, in an AU setting, but only character wise!

**Author's Notes:** I'm dedicating this to my Beta, PrettyAria, for _always _turning my chapters in late (if at all!). She puts up with my crap and so, even if she doesn't _love _H/D- I love to write it, and this is a kinda reward for everything…thnx Sa!

**Disclaimer:** Hmmm… examines self in mirror No, don't _seem _to be J.K. Guess I won't be making any money off of this, huh? All praise the overlord!

**Warning:** Oh, you better believe it'll be slash! H/D through and through, with a dosage of whatever sick pairings I'll come up with. Might have :cough : certain inappropriate scenes later on, but those won't be posted on (sorry!)When I write them I will inform those intrested of their whereabouts however.

For now- **Enjoy (And Review, of course:lol:)

* * *

**

**Black Roses and Sweet Nothings: ****Chapter One**

**A Fairy Tale Beginning**

Once upon a time there was a fair prince by the name of Draco Malfoy. The blonde had been lucky enough to be born into the Malfoy royal family and, therefore, lived a life of leisure, indulgence and pampering at Malfoy Manor Castle until…

"Son?" King Lucius called over the breakfast feast set up in the Great Hall.

"Yes, Father?" came the muffled reply from a drowsy Draco.

"Did you know that there is a school where you can learn wizardry?"

"You don't say." he replied indifferently.

"Well, your mother has taken the notion into her head to send you there and…well, son- you know how your mother can be once she puts her mind to something," the elder Malfoy said, all the while avoiding his son's shocked gaze.

"…"

"Draco? Say something, son."

"…well, Father- is there really anything I can say?" Draco said calmly as he continued buttering his toast.

The king looked at his son with a pondering expression on his face before returning to his own meal. '_No, I suppose not, my son. I suppose not…'_

**:Meanwhile:**

In a kingdom far, far away there lived a boy named Harry Potter. Harry was a small boy whose mother and father (the former king and queen) had been murder long ago. It was because of this that he was forced to live with his wretched aunt and uncle. Since Harry had been too young at the time, he could not recall that his parents had ruled the land. Taking advantage of the situation, his aunt and uncle agreed to rule in his steed. They, however, didn't agree to this out of the good of their hearts, but out of spite for the former sovereigns of the kingdom. Not wanting Harry to know that he was, in fact, a prince, they kept him away from his loving subjects and locked him in a pathetic excuse for a pantry.

One day whilst he was cleaning his 'room', a mysterious owl swooped in through the open kitchen window and landed gracefully at his feet. Upon reading the letter it clutched in its talons, Harry confronted his aunt and uncle about what it contained. After some 'persuading' from a peculiar stranger (who had appeared in the hall in which he was conversing with his relatives), they consented to let Harry go to the school who had sent him the letter. It was with that that Harry Potter, future king of Far Far Way, set off on a perilous journey to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

A/N: Well, there';s the first chapter- hoped you liked it! Umm, I may, or may not, go through with this, but I though to make one part mostly dialogue and the other mostly script until I get the hang of it, so if you don't like it feel free to tell me! Thanks and as always... **Review, Please!**


End file.
